


Ten In Wonderland

by CleopatraB



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice!Ten, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Jisung and chenle r tweedledee and tweedledum, Johnny!Mad Hatter, M/M, Mention of Drugs & alcohol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ten is very funny, TenAlice, TenAliceTenAliceTenAlice, Underland (Alice in Wonderland), a spin on alice in wonderland, did i mention? ten alice, mention of spiking drinks (it doesnt actually happen just a mention of it), ten is not actually alice ten is ten just wearing a costume, there is swearing!, this wont really be ship centric but i am a mere lesbian who yearns so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleopatraB/pseuds/CleopatraB
Summary: It’s Halloween night and Ten goes to a party dressed as his favourite childhood character- Alice from Alice in Wonderland.Wild wandering aimlessly through the party red solo cup in hand he notices a small white rabbit. Intrigued he follows dodging through the crowd. Ten follows all the way to the backyard where the rabbit has led him to a hole in the ground when suddenly it jumps in. “Hey!” he reaches forward and loses his balance (namely to the amount of solo cup refills he’d been through) and falls right in.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first proper fic? I'm not good at writing but ever since we saw Ten in the Alice fit from Winwin princess party this is all I could think about. It has been 3 days and I have not stopped thinking abt Tenalice at all. TENALICE BRAIN ROT !!! okay back to the story! It won't be great (sorry in advance) but I tried my best at getting the concept across! hope you enjoy mwah :]
> 
> probs will be spelling / grammatical errors I'm bad at words

Growing up Tens favourite movie was the animated classic, ‘Alice in Wonderland’ he’d watch it almost every day from ages 6 - 8. That’s why after last-minute being invited to a costume party by his classmate Felix he thought it was only fitting to dress up as her. 

However Ten had been at the party for about 45 minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. Usually, he was the life of the party, especially on Halloween! but something just wasn’t right he wasn’t /feeling it/ as they say. He’d already downed a few cups of whatever concoction had been brewed, it wasn’t very strong though so he wasn’t drunk, just a tiny bit tipsy.

Continuing to wander aimlessly with the half-empty red solo cup in hand he noticed something in the corner of his eye. His head snapped to face it directly and he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren’t playing tricks on him. Low and behold a little white rabbit standing in the kitchen floor surrounded by partygoers.  _ When did Felix get a rabbit?  _ He thought. 

As soon as Ten locked eyes with the rabbit it bolted, and before he could even think about it he was chasing after it. 

Weaving through the crowd Ten attempted to follow the white rabbit’s winding path leading him outside into the backyard.

“Hey mate!” A sudden hand on his shoulder stopped his mission. “I’m so glad you came, dude!” He added.

“Hi Felix, thanks for inviting me!” Ten replied, “Also did you get a rabbit? A little white one?” He quickly interjected.

The Australian looked confused for a moment before chuckling, “Oh dude good one! Cause Alice and Wonderland! Nice!” Now it was Tens turn to be confused,  _ good one? _ Then he realised.  _ A white rabbit? appearing out of nowhere? Ha! That was quite ironic...  _ still he didn’t think he was making it up, he couldn’t have been.

“Ah yes exactly! Um.. anyway I think I saw a friend. I'm gonna quickly go say hi...” He trailed off looking into the backyard. He ran off before the other could even reply following the trail where he last saw the rabbit.  _ He’s got to be around here somewhere... I didn’t just make it up, I'm sure of it... I can't be that drunk... _

Just when Ten had thought maybe he had drank a bit too much he saw it! The little white rabbit running behind a tree.

“Yes!” He celebrated audibly.

Ten was on the chase again and was being led to a more secluded part of the backyard where there were little to no occupants from the party. The rabbit had stopped dead in its tracks allowing Ten to get closer and closer, maybe he could even reach out and...

_ WOOSH! _

just like that the rabbit was once again gone down, down, down into the hole in front of Ten.

_ Wait hole? how did he not notice it? it’s kinda big a whole person could probably fit down it! Why was there a massive hole in a college house’s backyard? _

While he spent this time thinking about the curiosity and logic of the massive hole in the backyard he’d somehow leaned closer and closer until

_ FUCK! _

The edge of the hole caved in causing Ten to fall right in. He was expecting a bit of a thud but all that came was more and more falling. Suddenly candles sticking out of the dirt walls of the seemingly endless tunnel allowed him to see the things falling alongside him. Clocks and plates, playing cards and harps and-  _ DUN! What? _

The falling man looked up to see,

“Oh SHIT!” A piano falling right on top of him, “AHHHHHH” he screamed closing his eyes in fear of his impending doom.

However instead of being crushed by a piano he simply  _ oof- _ hit the ground. opening his eyes however he realised, while he had landed the ground wasn’t exactly correct. Somehow he had landed upside down on the roof.

_ Lmao get fucked Olivia Newton-John gravity isn’t real! Ha!  _

Suddenly his cussing out of laws of physics was brought to a halt when he really did land on the ground.

“God...” he groaned.

Ten Slowly stood up surveying the room around him. It was a small circular shape with a table in the middle. Looking up and down he couldn’t see a single hole he could have fallen through. 

_ Odd... _

Not a door in sight either,  _ wait no- _ that was wrong there’s a tiny door on one of the sides of the wall. Now Ten was quite small in size and also was incredibly flexible but even he knew there was no way in hell he was getting through that door. Looking over at the table he noticed two objects. A key and a small bottle labelled ‘ _ Drink Me _ ’ in a cursive font.

_ After a fall like that, I deserve another drink. _

Picking up the vile he took a sip-  _ Yuck! _ He sat the nasty drink back on the table and stumbled back.

_ That shit tasted worse than what I had earlier. _

When opening his eyes one again he noticed the table seemed to get taller and taller? Oh no he was getting shorter- “Aw man I’m already short as is…” he sighed, continuing to shrink. At least he was short enough for the door now! He walked over and grabbed the handle... locked.

_ Fuck, the key! _

He remembered the other item on the table. Huffing he trudged all the way back over to the table and attempted to climb it to grab the key.  _ Nope _ . That is not going to work.

Suddenly a small plate on the floor caught his eye. A delicious-looking cake with the words  _ ‘Eat Me’ _ written on them in the same calligraphy-style font,  _ don’t mind if I do!  _ Taking a bite and a step back the table began to get smaller and smaller. While now growing a thought crossed Ten’s mind…

_ This is awfully familiar... like this reminds me of something... but what? _

Then it hit him! Right on the head! Actually the ceiling hit him on the head but the answer too! 

“Oh my god! Alice In Wonderland!” How could he not realise he was experiencing his favourite movie of all time?

_ This is crazy…how is this possible?  _

Maybe someone had slipped something into his drink… 

Since he now understood his possible drug-induced hallucination in which he was placed within his favourite childhood movie he knew what he had to do. Grab the key, drink the (disgusting) potion and walk out the door where he would be greeted by the white rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum as well as the mouse and some rude flowers!  _ Oh my god, what a dream come true!  _ He hurriedly snatched the key and downed the vile rushing over to the door in preparation to meet his favourite characters. However, once he stepped through the miniature door he wasn’t faced with his favourite characters at all just… a bunch of dudes? There were 4 of them, a boy with black hair, one with purple hair, and two others wearing matching clothes.

“Hello? Who are you?” Ten asked with clear disappointment.

“That’s absolutely not Alice.” Stated a boy with black hair and a slight scowl on his face completely ignoring his question, “Yangyang you were supposed to bring back Alice! Not some guy wearing her clothes?” The boy had trailed off slightly while scanning Ten. Suddenly the boy's question was no longer directed to ‘Yangyang' but Ten, “Why are you wearing Alice’s clothes?” Ten was obviously not expecting this kind of reaction, he was hoping to just play the part of Alice and ride out the movie…

“Oh! uhh… it’s a costume!” He answered. “Alice’s costume from the movie and stuff…” The nervous Thai added for hopeful clarity.

“Costume? From the movie?” Said the boy with purple and blonde hair apparently named Yangyang.

“Alice was in a movie while she was gone?” Asked a tall lanky looking boy.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Added his shorter, matching counterpart. 

Although this was clearly different from the original story with him now accidentally breaking the fourth wall as well as more humans rather than talking animals he decided he should attempt to put it back on track. “You.” He pointed at Yangyang, “He said you brought me here, were you the rabbit white?” Ten finished.

Suddenly Yangyang’s face lit up, “Yes!” He jumped. “Alice loved it when I would show up as a rabbit, so I thought it would be better if I went to fetch her as one!” He posed clearly proud of his idea.

“Clearly it didn’t work because that’s not Alice.” The black-haired boy mumbled.

“Shut up Mark! I’d like to see you do better!” Yangyang returned clearly sick of Mark's constant remarks. Ten rolled his eyes while Mark and Yangyang continued to argue back and forth. 

Putting two and two together Ten assumes Mark’s role is the mouse. The matching pair must be Tweedledee and Tweedledum according to his logic.

“It’s not my fault I found the wrong Alice! I had been up there for AGES! I saw the outfit and just assumed!” Yangyang reasoned. 

“Maybe it’s the right Alice…” The long boy suggested.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen her, she could be the right Alice!” The other Tweedle spoke.

“This is definitely the wrong Alice.” Mark huffed out.

Ten wasn’t sure if he should use lines from the original story and blend in or try to create a new one. 

_ Wait- this is MY drunken blackout (possible drug-induced hallucination) I can do what I want!  _ He reasoned.

“What?” Yangyang said.

_ Oh.  _ He had said that out loud.

“Don’t worry!” Ten smiled. “My name is not Alice. It’s Ten. So I'm not the  _ wrong _ Alice, I’m not any Alice at all.” He explained.

“See I told you it wasn’t Alice!” One of the matching boys yelled, flicking the other. 

“You never said anything! You agreed with me!” The taller spat back. The boys began hitting each other back and forth until it turned into a small smacking competition.

“Shut up you two!” Mark shouted.

“Yeah, Jisung! Shut up.” One said sticking his tongue out.

_ Damn, they have different names too…  _

“He meant you Chenle!” The other spat back.

“Both of you!” Mark interjected before the fight could start again, “We need to go see Kun immediately, he will know what to do with the wrong Alice.”

_ The caterpillar? _

“He’s the right Ten though!” Yangyang bounced. Mark just scowled and crossed his arms before walking off. Suddenly Tweedledee-  _ Jisung _ grabbed one of Tens arms, “Allow me, right Ten!” before he could react another set of hands grabbed his other arm, “No! Allow me!” Chenle argued. They both began pulling at their respective Ten-arms causing him to hiss in pain.

“Quit it you two! You can both escort the right Ten.” Yangyang compromised. Sure enough they both eased their grips and began catching up with Mark and Yangyang; Ten being pulled along too.

Ten, the ‘not at all Alice’ was completely astounded by the scenery surrounding him, he took everything in from the purple hues of the trees to the creatures buzzing around him. Although he was absolutely certain none of this was real and his inebriated subconscious had invented an odd version of his favourite childhood movie, Ten couldn’t help but be amazed at the sight. His dreams have never been this vivid. Maybe this was a lucid dream? He hadn’t had one of those before… Maybe he would be able to fly! He also wondered if his subconscious would base the story around the original story or the 2010 live-action, had he seen that one most recently so it would make sense?  _ Oh my god am I gonna see sexy Johnny Depp Mad Hatter? _ If this was a lucid dream and he could control what would happen he was absolutely getting Johnny Depp Hatter if it was the last thing he’d do.

Ten continued his train of questions all being unanswered in his mind as the five of them walked. They were to meet Kun, he assumed whoever Kun was would take the role of the Caterpillar, Absolem.  _ Oh man is he gonna blow smoke in my face? That will be annoying… Ten mental note! Make sure to stand a meter away from ‘Kun’ to be safe! _

“Ack-“ Ten was sprung back by his arms forgetting they were being held. “Ow…” 

“Sorry right, Ten!” Jisung apologised.

“Yah! Not wrong Alice we are here!” Chenle supplied.

“Hi Kun ge!” Yangyang shouted beside him.

“Hello Ten.” A voice behind a cloud of fading smoke spoke.


	2. The Oraculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Alice's story anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOOO CHAPTER 2 LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
> also omg thank you to all the support I got on chapter one! it means a lot ^_^ away! enjoy this chapter I'll see you at the end :]  
> p.s sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors I edited myself but yeah I don't have anyone to beta read and me brain not work well.

“Hello Ten.” Spoke a voice from beyond the smoke. As the fog dispersed a man with a blue quiff sat upon a red mushroom. “I was expecting you’d arrive soon.” 

“I’m not- Wait you know my name?” Ten was perplexed how did he know Ten’s name? Even though this was his mind's human interpretation of the extremely intellectual caterpillar, he couldn’t fathom how he knew his name. No one else had? To be fair half of the people he met  _ were _ the Tweedles one of which literally has the word ‘dumb’ in it.

“Of course I know your name.” Kun scoffed as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Kun ge, I’m sorry that this is not Alice. Yangyang got the wrong person!” Mark interrupted.

“Stop blaming me!” Yangyang retorted. Kun simply waved his hand in dismissal, signalling for the boys to stop bickering.

“Mark,” he started “grab the Oraculum.” Ten deuces that this hallucination definitely must be taking after the live-action remake.  _ Yes! Johnny Depp! Ten First Win!  _

He watched as Mark hurried over to a tree and stuck his hand into an opening, pulling out a scroll. He then rolled it out over three large toadstools allowing it to be read. Ten remembered this part of the movie clearly, it’s when Alice finds out she must fulfil the prophecy drawn before her and slay the Jabberwocky freeing Underland from the iron fist of the Red Queen. “Go.” Kun nods in the direction of the scroll, “Look at it.” Ten does as he’s told and walks over to the paper laid out before him. Once again his expectations are drastically subverted. Instead of Alice in armour with the Vorpal sword, he is met with the image of himself. Scanning the document he sees various depictions of himself among other unfamiliar faces. His eyes stop when he sees the ink version of himself sword in hand slaying the beast Alice was supposed to. When he first realised where he was he assumed he’d have to take the role of Alice and complete her tasks to save Underland but seeing himself made it all the more real.   
“I- I can’t…?” he stammered trying to find the right words. “How is that me?” 

“It’s the prophecy drawn before time even existed in this world.” Kun was suddenly standing behind Ten speaking over his shoulder. “You were always foretold to-”    
“Slay the Jabberwocky” Ten finishes absentmindedly. He was still taking in the information and didn’t realise what he’d said. He snapped his head up and turned around to face the Kun and the others. Their faces were all a mix of shock and confusion while Kun’s was simply smirking.

“You already knew of the prophecy and what was to be done.” It wasn’t a question but a fact. “Ten, you know the role you are to play before you even are told.” Ten simply gulped he couldn’t help but feel like this has messed everything up. No longer could he properly follow the story he once knew. 

_ Oh shit! He knows that I know and now I don’t know what’s going to happen… Fuck! What if I've ruined everything? What if- _

“You are not Alice,” Kun stated, momentarily silencing his fears. “This story was never meant to be Alice’s.” Putting emphasis on  _ ‘This’ _ . “Alice’s story in Underland finished long ago. Her book is closed. We are in the prologue of yours now.” 

“What?” Was all Ten managed to say because,  _ what? _ This made absolutely no sense. If he wasn’t meant to be Alice then why did they talk about him being the  _ wrong Alice _ from the beginning? Nothing made sense!

“Don’t be stupid, I just told you. This is your story,  _ not _ Alice’s.” Kun huffed. He crossed his arms and walked back over to the mushroom he was previously sitting on. “You might not be her but you’re just like that stupid girl.” He chuckled a little. “She was hardly not Alice for the longest time, then she was almost Alice. In the end, she was  _ The Alice _ . You however already know all of this.” He did know this, these were the different words and labels Absolom had given Alice throughout the duration of the movie as she progressively discovered who she was. “You cannot be Alice. You are  _ not _ Alice. You can be Ten though. Not yet! But soon.” Before Ten could even ask what any of that meant Mark cried out the name of yet another familiar creature.

“BANDERSNATCH!” Mark drew his mini rapier in a defensive stance, “Yang! Get the Oraculum!” He commanded. Everything moved so fast. Kun was gone out of sight, Mark was ready to fight, Yangyang was hurriedly rolling the scroll and the younger duo were nervously rushing around trying to pinpoint which direction the beast would come from. Ten stood in the middle, paralysed by fear. He knew this was going to happen he’d seen it a hundred times but actually living and experiencing it? That was completely different.

A sudden roar tore through the forest followed by a massive bear-like creature only it was white and spotty and walked on all fours. The teeth, however… the teeth looked like something out of a fantasy movie,  _ I suppose it is a fantasy movie… _

“RUN!” Mark screamed. Ten took off following the direction of Jisung and Chenle. He was going as fast as he possibly could ducking and weaving. He decided to look behind him-  _ god that was a mistake _ . The beast was right there and slashed at him scraping his arm and causing him to fall.  _  
_ _ Guess this is where I die.  _ He thought as the Bandersnatch leaned further over him, growling as saliva dripped from his  _ absolutely HORRIFYING _ mouth.  _ (Gross by the way) _ . He closed his eyes waiting for impact.

“YAAAAAAA!” A battle cry ripped through as Mark leapt and stabbed the beast in its eye, popping it right out. The beats yelped in pain and whimpered for a moment before getting angrier than it was before, much angrier. “Get up and RUN!” Mark ordered.

_ Don’t have to tell me twice!  _ Ten shoved off the ground and began running again. Having learnt nothing he took another look behind him and saw Mark and Yangyang being rounded up by the card soldiers and a tall man.  _ Presumably the Knave of Hearts…  _ (The Red Queen's right-hand man) Ten despite feeling guilty continued to run as fast as his legs could take him. 

Ten had found Chenle and Jisung and was now walking on a dirt path with them. “Will they be okay?” Ten asked. Before he wouldn’t have bothered because he knew how the story played out to a ‘T’… but now he could never be sure. Some things were obviously the same but nothing could be said with certainty; this was now  _ his _ story, as Kun had said. Alice’s had ended long ago and he was just beginning. From the Oraculum he knew it ended the same, the overarching goal he shared with Alice but everything in between could be a complete mystery. “Of course they’ll be okay!” Chenle exclaimed. 

“What if they’re dead?” Jisung questioned.

“Wha! Jisung why would you say that? Mark-Hyung and Yangyang will be fine!” He yelled back. Their fighting was cut short by a fork in the road. Neither of the boys looked quite sure of what way they were meant to go. “Uh… East to Queast!” He said grabbing Ten’s arm.

“No! South to Snud!” Jisung retorted once again pulling Ten’s other arm.

SQUARK!

A loud bird screech was heard as a vulture-like creature flew at them claws first, on instinct Ten ducked out of the way; Jisung and Chenle were not too lucky as they got swept up by the bird and started flying East to Queast. A few  _ ‘This is your fault!’  _ and  _ ‘No! You!’ _ could be heard as the boys flew into the distance. 

_ Oh great! So that part is the same… Now I'm all alone!  _ Ten was still unsure of the direction he needed to go but thought,  _ fuck it! _ And just followed the direction the boys were taken.

The winding path led Ten back into a forest, _ Sure hope there aren't any Banderstanches in here…  _ Now that he was alone with his thoughts he mulled over Kun’s words some more. In this story, Alice had already come and gone slaying the Jabberwocky cutting its head off. So why did he have to do it again? Although this entire place didn’t make sense this made it even more confusing. There were direct similarities even some events played out word for word, yet others completely different.  _ Was this because he was just dreaming? _ Ten had already decided he’d passed out drunk or something and all of this was merely a dream because that was the only logical explanation. However he was beginning to believe it less or less, this just felt Too Real™. Maybe this was a lucid dream? They were supposed to be ultra-realistic right? Ten read a Twitter thread that was reposted to Instagram about lucid dreams a few days ago so that was a probable explanation. Even though this made the most sense and explained why things were the same and others were different, there was a small, irrational part of his brain that said,  _ ‘This is real.’ _

Ten wasn’t exactly paying attention to where he was going, he was also not paying attention to his surroundings causing a branch to scathe across his open wound. “Fuck! Ouch!” He cursed. 

“Yikes! That looks like it hurts!” A boy in front of him magically appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pointed at his arm. 

“It really fucking hurts actually.” Ten answered. Clutching at his arm he attempted to alleviate the pain. Suddenly comprehending that there was a random boy in front him his eyes snapped up and he took a step back, “Who are you?”

A large (and slightly scary) smile spread across his face, stretching ear to ear. “I’m Haechan.  _ The Haechan _ to be specific.” 

“ _The_ _Haechan_?” Ten asked, “Are there others?”

“No.” He replied, “I clearly stated ‘The’ as in the  _ only _ one.” His brows furrowed for a moment before huffing out a small laugh bringing his grin back. “That’s a gnarly scratch.” He looked back at Ten’s arm. “How’d you get it?” Haechan leaned forward and poked at the wound. 

Ten hissed in pain and jerked back his arm, “Ow! What the fuck?” Haechan didn’t say anything but stared up at Ten with the curious face. “A Bandersnatch.” 

“Oh? Damn that would hurt.” He looked shocked and had concern in his voice but he was still smiling, it was extremely off-putting if Ten was being honest. “Want me to lick it?” Once again Tens reply was a  _ What the fuck?  _ “It will get infected unless a magical being licks it clean, and I happen to be a magical being.” He explained.

“Yeah, no.” Ten was  _ not _ going to let this random smiley boy lick his arm.    
“Suit yourself, let it fall off I guess.” With a puff of smoke, the boy was gone. 

The smile and magical properties indicated this was the Cheshire cat,  _ haha catboy… _ Ten giggled to himself.

“Oh! I forgot to ask!” A sudden voice from behind Ten made him shriek. Haechan had once again appeared behind him. He laughed at Ten’s reaction before continuing, “What’s your name?”

“Ten.” He stated simply. A look of recognition washed his face.

“ _ The Ten? _ ” He smirked.

“I suppose…” Ten said. Was he  _ The Ten? _ Assumably yes, obviously he was  _ the _ Ten, this is  _ his story _ after all. It was still odd to think about. 

“In that case! I need to take you somewhere! Follow me!” Before letting Ten answer he had already ran off.  _ Oh good! More running… _ Ten began to trail after him. 

_ Would this be the time in which he met The Hatter?  _ Again he was brought back to the thought of whether this was a lucid dream slash hallucination or not because if it was and he could control the dream… He would be getting Johnny Depp. If Ten was going to have to slay a massive scary dragon he would get to meet one of the best actors of all time he  _ will _ be meeting Johnny Depp if it's the last thing he does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!! whatcha think? :D  
> Next chapter we are gonna meet the Mad Hatter! Played by the Johnny Depp? maybe not that Johnny but another one... hint hint wink wink. Okay it's not really a secret I put it in the tags but lmao I'm excited to right that I think it will be funny.
> 
> Also as for an update schedule I am Unsure! I wanted to get this chapter out last Friday and was gonna try and update each Friday but I fell asleep as soon as I got home and I was busy all weekend so I MAY or may not upload another one this week or just next week... I might do once a week any day or just when I can idk... but yeah !! still super excited to do more :]
> 
> As I said at the beginning thank you so much for so many hits + kudos and comments you don't know how much it means that you guys enjoyed it! I'm also glad you enjoyed the character choices :D
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, or a message in my [my CC](https://curiouscat.qa/GEMINIS0UL) or follow my [my twitter](https://twitter.com/GEMINIS0UL) !

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback! constructive criticism is much appreciated I would love to improve my writing lmao ik my sentences r much too long sometimes ajhsladj 
> 
> CHARACTERS SO FAR (and who they represent !)  
> Ten - Alice  
> Yangyang - The white rabbit  
> Mark - The mouse (Mallymkun)  
> Jisung & Chenle - Tweedledee and Tweedledum  
> Kun - The caterpillar (Absolam)
> 
> Also follow [my twitter](https://twitter.com/GEMINIS0UL)  
> idk if that link worked so uh -> https://twitter.com/GEMINIS0UL


End file.
